


The Demned Pimpernel

by ArbuthnotBlob



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Scarlet Pimpernel (1982), The Scarlet Pimpernel - Baroness Orczy, The Scarlet Pimpernel - Wildhorn/Knighton
Genre: And expected me to not ask where the Scarlet Pimpernel was?, But the whole thing is plotted, Crossover, Gen, Hoooh boy, My First Fanfic, Neil Gaiman put Aziraphale in the 'Bastille', Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Yes all those Fandom tags are relevant at once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArbuthnotBlob/pseuds/ArbuthnotBlob
Summary: The League of the Scarlet Pimpernel, famed rescuers of condemned aristocrats from the guillotine, have once again come under threat from their most bitter enemy: Citizen Chauvelin. The scheming agent of the Committee of Public Safety intends to entrap the Scarlet Pimpernel in a deadly confrontation by way of his most recent arrest - an English aristocrat caught in the very heart of Paris! But who is the aristocrat's brooding, bespectacled friend? Will Chauvelin finally achieve his long-awaited revenge? Was Mr Fell truly captured in Paris, because of crepes?!---A Scarlet Pimpernel/Good Omens Crossover---They seek him here, they seek him there,Those Frenchies seek him everywhere,Is he in heaven, or is he in hell,that demned, elusive PimpernelSir Percy Blakeney, Bart., 1792





	The Demned Pimpernel

**THE DEMNED PIMPERNEL**

Being an account of the most unbelievable mission conducted by the Scarlet Pimpernel, in defence of a fellow Englishman in Paris, during the winter of 1793.

Being also a narrative of certain celestial events of a decidedly unholy nature, with particular ramifications for two supernatural entities stationed upon the Earth, precisely 224 and 1/2 years before Armageddon.

_DRAMATIS PERSONAE_

SUPERNATURAL BEINGS

Gabriel (An Archangel, with a Capital F)

Michael (An Archangel, Lord of the Backchannels)

Sandalphon (Likewise An Archangel, Fond of Smiting)

Uriel (An Archangel, Likewise Fond of Smiting)

Aziraphale (An Angel, Principality, Guardian of the Eastern Gate of Eden, Part-Time Rare Book Dealer and Crepe Enthusiast)

Beelzebub (A Fallen Angel and Prince of Hell, Lord of the Flies)

Dagon (A Fallen Angel and Lord of the Files)

Hastur (A Likewise Fallen Angel and Duke of Hell, Professional Lurker)

Ligur (A Fallen Angel and Duke of Hell, Likewise a Professional Lurker)

Crowley (An Angel who did not so much Fall as Saunter Vaguely Downwards, The Serpent of Eden, Not-Even-a-Local-Councillor of Hell)

NOT-YET-APOCALYPTIC HORSEPERSONS

DEATH (Death)

War (War)

Famine (Famine)

Pestilence (Pestilence)

HUMANS

The Scarlet Pimpernel (Thoroughly Ineffable English Vigilante, Rescuer of Condemned Aristocrats)

Citizen Chauvelin (Agent of the Committee of Public Safety and Nemesis of the Scarlet Pimpernel)

Citizen Jean-Claude (The Best Executioner in Paris)

Sir Percy Blakeney, Baronet (The Richest Man and Biggest Fop in London)

Marguerite Blakeney (nee. St Just) (Actress, Cleverest Woman in Europe, Wife of the Biggest Fop in London)

Armand St Just (Brother of Marguerite, former French Republican, Member of the League of the Scarlet Pimpernel)

Sir Andrew Ffoulkes (English Dandy, Member of the League of the Scarlet Pimpernel)

Sir Antony Dewhurst (English Dandy, Likewise Member of the League of the Scarlet Pimpernel)

Lord Hastings (English Dandy, Member of the League of the Scarlet Pimpernel)

The Prince of Wales (Heir to the Throne, English Dandy yet not a Member of the League of the Scarlet Pimpernel)

Full Chorus of French Aristos, English Fops, Soldiers of the Republic, Sans-Culottes, Tricosetteuses and other denizens of the Reign of Terror.

AND:

Madame la Guillotine (A clever and very efficient head-cutting machine)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to the literary crossover absolutely no-one asked for (except me)
> 
> A thrilling adventure featuring Baroness Orczy's intrepid vigilante, and Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman's ineffable angel and demon, set against Paris in the grip of the Reign of Terror. Or, what if Crowley was not simply able to snap his fingers to break Aziraphale out of his cell, resulting in his approaching a certain English vigilante, and deceiving a certain French agent... 
> 
> Whichever series you're approaching this fic from, everything should be explained well enough that a grounding in the other series will not be necessary (starting with this character list), so please do not panic! Character tags will be added as characters actually appear - which is why the cast list is much, much longer than the tags.
> 
> This opening owes a lot to the beginning of Good Omens (credit to Neil Gaiman and Sir Terry Pratchett) so I should re-iterate that this is all for fun and I am not making any kind of profit from this work in any way! Future chapter titles will also be drawn from lyrics in the Scarlet Pimpernel musical, so credit to Frank Wildhorn and Nan Knighton for those too, along with the particular variant of Percy's doggrel rhyme in the blurb.
> 
> Everything else however, will be totally original content! And said content currently has no update schedule so chapters will come when they come - however the whole fic is plotted so, no matter what, this will not be disappearing off the face of the Earth!
> 
> All that said, I hope you enjoy what is to come. Ramble: over!


End file.
